Golf carts often have open sides and, therefore, expose the occupants of the passenger compartment of the golf cart to rain, sun and wind. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a shade assembly that included a flexible shading member that would be secured to the roof support frame of a golf cart that could be deployed over a portion of the open side of a golf cart to shield the occupants, from sun rays, rain and wind. Because, the shading member is not required during some weather condition, it would be a further benefit to have a shading assembly that included a flexible shading member that could be stored out of the way when not needed. Further, because only a portion of the side of the golf cart may require shading, it would be a still further benefit to have a shading assembly that included a flexible shade member that was installed onto a shade support in a manner to prevent sliding of the shade member with respect to the shade support and that allowed the shade support to be moved and held in position across a desired section of the golf cart side.